Soren The Scrooge
by Hammerschlag
Summary: Soren could not care less about the holidays, and Leanne could not care less that Soren could not care less about the holidays. The Heron was determined to show the half-Laguz the error of his ways and sent him three visions to assist with that task.


**Hammerschlag presents: A Very Merry Christmas Special 2017 Episode 9: Soren The Scrooge**

* * *

It was the most joyous time of the year, Asheramas; a time when people from all walks of life came together to celebrate their lives. All except one: a grumpy mage named Soren, who preferred to spend the day reading in the library as he always did. Soren felt there was no logical reason to celebrate, especially when his life was far from the easiest. Books… those were his sanctuary. He had but two true friends outside of his studies, Ike and Leanne. The former knew better than to bother Soren on Asheramas, but Leanne had not known him that long.

"Soren, why don't you go out and enjoy yourself?" the heron said to the mage.

"I am enjoying myself quite well here. I see no need to socialize."

"You can't possibly feel that well all by your lonesome. I fear what may happen to you if you continue down this path."

"Leanne, I appreciate your concerns, but this path has suited me for many years; I see no need to live any other way."

"If that is how you feel, then I suppose there is nothing I can do… but that doesn't mean I can't let others try. Behold…"

"Wha–" Before Soren could finish, Leanne disappeared; in her place stood his now-deceased father Ashnard.

"Father? What? How–"

"I am the Ghost of Asheramas Past, and I have come to show you a time when you would play with everyone else like a normal child. A time when you wanted to get along with those around you," the image of Ashnard said, and before Soren could offer a response showed him an image of his younger self playing in a forest in Daein. The boy tried to play with the others, but because of his half-Laguz heritage they only made fun of him. The image of Ashnard showed the mage subsequent years, as the younger Soren tried again and again to get along with the other boys, until finally he gave up and resigned himself to his studies.

"What is the point of showing me what I already know? If you wish to persuade me of something, you will need to present new facts. If you cannot, then begone!" Soren frowned and the image faded, soon being replaced by an image of Ike.

"I am the Ghost of Asheramas Present, here to show you how you are somewhat being missed, but ultimately, most people don't really care."

"Well now I know you're fake," Soren rolled his eyes, not that it mattered; the image provided the mage with a vision nonetheless. This time, it was of the party commencing while Soren sat in his study. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves perfectly fine without him, but then the vision closed on Ike and Elincia.

"My Lord Ike, wherever is Soren? Is there nothing we can do to bring him out?"

"I'm afraid not. Soren is… rather isolated. I cannot say I blame him after what he went through in the past."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure I should say… regardless, I think he would want us to simply go on without him. When he chooses to focus on his studies, he hates being interrupted." As Ike sighed, the vision faded.

"So they have their lives without me. That's fine, I suppose," Soren said, though he began to feel slightly remorseful, as his companions seemed to miss him. Sensing this, the image of Ike morphed into one of Micaiah, who Soren had to admit he felt somewhat of a kinship with.

"I am the Ghost of Ashermas Yet To Come, here to show you what will happen upon your death many years in the future. Ike and just about everyone else you know now will already have passed." Soren raised a brow in response.

 _This ought to be interesting._ The mage stood with his arms folded as the third vision appeared. What he saw was a body bag being thrown into a mass grave.

"Who was he?" asked a figure.

"Don't know. I think he published a few books. I doubt they were popular, as none of my friends in scholarly circles mentioned him at all," a second responded.

"I think I may have seen his name in some of the great Ike's memoirs… no, it must have been someone else. The Soren Ike described couldn't have lived this long," said a third.

"Does it really matter? I mean, he didn't really do anything. At least not that history recorded."

"I suppose not. Let's just pile on the dirt and be done with it." Soren was in shock. People thought so little of him? And despite all his hard work, he remained unknown throughout all his life?

"I… can't let that happen… I don't want to go out knowing THAT'S my contribution! I swear I'll change!" And so Soren ran out of the library to the festival to join his friends, much to Ike's surpise.

"Soren, what are you–"

"Ike… everyone… I'm so sorry for how isolated I've kept myself. I had a vision that showed me how wrong I was… please, let me join you."

"I'd… we'd like nothing more."

* * *

 **Writing tunes: More Boccherini**


End file.
